At the Crossroads of Fate
by Etagirl
Summary: Just my take on the events of Episode Ignis (spoilers, obviously.) When Ardyn extends his hand to Ignis, which path will he choose? What is Ignis willing to sacrifice to protect his precious prince? And what will be the consequences of those actions? Can destiny be defied, or is everything set in stone? Part 1 follows the "canon" route. Warning: H/C, leans more towards Hurt.
1. Route A

Ignis lay on the ground, a Niflheim soldier pinning him down. To his side his shattered glasses lay, having been knocked off his face by Ardyn. In front of him stood the aforementioned man, smarmy as ever. In that moment Ignis felt an intense, burning, hatred for Ardyn, unlike any he had felt his entire life. Ignis just wanted to tear the usurper's face off, tear off that damn irritating cocky grin!

Ignis knew that he wasn't thinking rationally, that he was letting his emotions get the better of him, but at this point he didn't care. Ardyn smirked and extended his hand towards Ignis in allegiance, proposing that Ignis join him.

Ignis's eyes darted towards the royal Ring of Lucii that had fallen off of Noctis's finger and rolled towards him. If he could just get ahold of it… Ignis made up his mind. Betraying Noctis was never a plan, not from the very beginning!

Ignis mustered up all his strength and broke free of the Niflheim soldier's grasp. Gasping and panting, Ignis stood up and roared with rage in a way so uncharacteristic of him that, had he been in his right mind at the moment, he probably would have felt extremely embarrassed of. But, he wasn't, and so Ignis did not care and gave another guttural yell, a cry so primal, so visceral.

Ardyn grinned and his eyes lit up, observing Ignis like a child observes a new toy, "I'll take that as a 'no'." He raised his glowing arm towards Ignis to dispatch him.

"I… swore an oath… to stand by Noctis and protect him…" Ignis panted, slowly raising his right hand.

Ardyn saw the look in Ignis's eyes and that he was holding something shiny. The red-haired man lowered his arm, his usual arrogant expression briefly replaced with one of seriousness and surprise. He wasn't expecting this. What trick did Ignis have up his sleeve? Or, perhaps more accurately, in his hand?

Ignis continued, now holding up the Ring of Lucii, "And whatever it takes, I _will_ protect him!" He thrust the ring onto his finger.

With a brilliant glow signifying the ring's activation, Ignis felt an agonizing pain shoot from his finger through his arm. He could not help but double over and cry out. The feeling was an unimaginable heat, a searing sensation that felt like his whole arm had just been submerged in lava. The pain and heat spread from Ignis's arm to the other parts of his body, showing no signs of slowing or decreasing. If anything, it only got worse.

Now Ardyn's usual smile returned, "Ah-ah-ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you." He chuckled to himself as Ignis continued to cry out and struggle.

This was what Ardyn loved, unpredictability, desperation. The whole thing greatly amused him. Ignis gripped his right arm tightly, on the verge of tears. Still, somehow, in the midst of all this pain Ignis was able to speak.

"I may not be of royal blood, but if a Glaive can harness its power, then so… can… I…!" Ignis looked to the sky, voice cracking as he yelled, "Guuh! Kings of Lucis, lend me your strength!"

In the next moment Ignis suddenly felt another jolt of excruciating pain, and to be honest he was shocked that it could get any worse. This time the origin of his pain was in his head, specifically behind his eyes. He felt a great pressure around his cranium and behind his eyeballs, as though his head were caught in a gigantic vice. His eyes burned as though they were on fire, and the poor retainer could do nothing but jerk about and scream involuntarily. He instinctively raised his hands to his face as though that would quell the pain.

The only thing Ignis could hear now was the sound of his own racing heartbeat. He extended a hand towards the unconscious Noctis, desperately wanting to save him, still praying in his mind for the gods to help him! As Ignis did this, his sight gradually began to fade away. Purple flames ate at the center of his vision, dissolving it into black, and slowly spread to overtake the edges of his sight as well, like a piece of burning parchment . Was this the end? Was this what dying felt like? No, it couldn't be! He couldn't expire just yet, he had to protect Prince Noctis! He could die after but now he **had** to protect the prince!

The last thing Ignis ever saw was Noctis's peacefully sleeping face, such a contrast to the battle that was going on around the prince for his life. Ignis would have laughed if he weren't in such pain and the situation not so dire.

"Maaaaaaaaa!" Ignis gave one last loud scream, and then there was only silence.

The heat and the pain dissipated. Ignis felt a newfound power rising up inside of him; he did not have to see to understand what it was. Eyes literally aflame, Ignis decided to test it out and willed himself a few feet away. He felt as his body actually teleported the same way he'd seen Noctis do a million times. It felt vaguely like being yanked backwards on a string, it was a little frightening and yet exhilarating and it made Ignis feel lighter than air. With renewed resolve, he glared at the red-haired man behind all of their suffering and prepared for battle.

"Well… it seems they've shown you their favor after all," Ardyn chuckled with just a hint of bitterness in his voice. Teleporting a few inches from Ignis's face, "Well, if you're so keen on keeping him safe, I'd like to see you try!"

Thus the two began to spar, Ignis somehow knowing exactly where Ardyn was at all times despite his newly acquired blindness. Perhaps it had something to do with the Ring of Lucii and the blessing that the kings bestowed upon him? A blessing that gave Ignis a temporary third eye, and allowed him to visualize the battlefield before him in a way so keen and precise you'd think Ignis had not lost his sight at all. Despite Ignis's newly discovered power though, Ardyn still proved a tough foe.

The fight drew on for what felt like an eternity. At last, however, Ignis managed to get Ardyn down on one knee, but before he could deliver the killing blow Ignis felt the effects of the ring's enchantment wear off. Suddenly all that incredible strength and energy had left his body. It was all Ignis could do not to collapse on the spot, bereft of the ring's power that was previously sustaining him.

"Whew! Wasn't that exhilarating?" Ardyn laughed, somewhat out of breath himself. "I think that's enough for one day."

In the next moment Ardyn was gone, along with the Niflheim soldiers. The temporary third eye the ring had provided Ignis faded now, too. Breathing heavily, barely finding the strength to stand, let alone move, Ignis turned and began making his way towards where he assumed Noctis's body lay. He had to make sure that Noctis was okay. He had to protect him from Ardyn. Ignis did not know that Ardyn and the soldiers had left, for he could no longer see.

"Noct…" Ignis said breathlessly, shambling over towards the sleeping prince.

Once he got within a few feet of the prince however, Ignis's legs finally gave out and Ignis crumpled to the floor. The adrenaline rush finally wore off. The ring rolled off his finger and stopped between him and Noctis. Ignis now laid on his back, huffing and puffing, feeling like his heart might leap out of his chest. Would he survive this? Nyx died when he put on the ring, so why was he still alive? Ignis could not help but ponder this as he gasped for air.

A familiar voice called out from somewhere behind the pair, and Ignis could sense someone kneel down directly behind his head.

"That was reckless," Ravus said in his usual, slightly irritated, tone.

Ignis grunted as he turned his head, managing only a weak, "Where's... Noct?"

The exhausted man shuddered, trying desperately to keep it together.

"Is he… hah… hah…" Ignis panted. "Is he alright?" Ignis said a bit louder, forcing his vocal cords to work.

"More or less- all thanks to you," Ravus replied.

Ignis breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodne-"

But before Ignis could finish, a violent coughing fit overtook him. Gods, his throat was so dry and scratchy. Everything hurt. It hurt to move. It even hurt to breathe.

"Iggy! Where are you?" Ignis instantly recognized the sound of Gladio's voice calling out for him.

Prompto echoed Gladiolus, "Noct! Iggy!"

Ignis tried desperately to get up, to let his friends know that he was over here and he was alright and to attend to Prince Noctis. Ignis tried to call out to them.

"N-nrgh…! Guh- Gahhh! Mmph…!" Ignis groaned as he tried in vain to lift himself up off the ground. It was no use, his whole body felt heavy as lead.

"Be still!" Ravus commanded in a soft but firm voice. Despite his stern tone, Ignis thought he could detect a note of compassion in Ravus' voice.

Then, speaking a bit more quietly, "Conserve your strength. You've a calling to fulfill." Ravus gazed down at the royal adviser with a look of both contempt and concern on his face, not that Ignis could tell though.

Ignis winced in pain, shutting his eyes tight and clenching his teeth. Once more came the sound of Gladio and Prompto's voices.

"Noct!"

"Iggyyyyy!"

Ravus stood up, walking away, "...As do I. May fortune favor us both."

Ravus paused briefly and awkwardly tilted his head downwards towards the unconscious Lucian prince, "...And you, as well, Noctis..."

With this the silver-haired man finally sauntered away, but not before passing right by Gladio and nearly brushing shoulders with him. The shield stopped and glared after, debating whether or not he should stop Ravus and whether Ravus was the one responsible for doing this to Noctis and Ignis. But a couple seconds earlier, when Gladio spotted him from far away, Ravus was merely kneeling down next to Ignis and his lips were moving, he did not seem to be trying to hurt him. Just talk. So then… what had happened? Meanwhile, Prompto wasted no time in dashing over to Noctis's side, checking his body for a pulse.

"Gladio, what are you doing?" Prompto chided. "Forget about Ravus, we've got to help Iggy and Noct!"

Prompto's voice snapped Gladio back to his senses, "Uh… um, yeah... right!" The shield ran over to Ignis's side, feeling slightly guilty for stopping to gawk at Ravus.

As he did he got a better look at Ignis' face.

The bespectacled man's spectacles were gone, and in their place was a huge silvery scar. Gladio was tempted to touch it, but stopped himself just in time. He didn't want to risk infection or hurting Ignis more.

"Dammit, Iggy, what happened to you? Are you okay?!"

Ignis could not find the strength to reply, his eyes closed shut and his teeth were clenched in pain, "I… I…" he whispered.

Tentatively, Gladio put his fingers on Ignis's neck and checked his pulse. His heart was racing kinda fast and his pulse felt a little weak, his body felt a little cold. Was Ignis going into shock?! He definitely needed medical attention, stat! Gladio gently placed a hand on Ignis's chest to keep him from moving too much and to check his heartbeat. Not like Ignis could, even if he wanted to.

Gladio and Prompto's voices sounded very far away, Ignis could hardly hear them now. Struggling to remain conscious, Ignis turned his head towards Noctis, almost blacking out in the process, "Please…... forgive me..."

Gladio and Prompto did not understand what Ignis was apologizing for, all they knew was that he needed help. Ignis knew why though, he had used up all of the ring's enchantment. It would take some time for it to regain its magical energy. In the meantime, Noctis would not be able to use the ring and he'd essentially be powerless. Even though using the ring cost Ignis his sight and caused him a tremendous amount of pain, even though he only did it to protect Noctis and probably saved his life, Ignis still felt guilty about taking the ring without Noctis's permission and using up all its energy. Or… so he thought was the reason for his guilt. But perhaps it wasn't **just** the ring Ignis was feeling guilty about, perhaps somewhere in the back of his mind Ignis knew what putting on the ring and fighting Ardyn meant. He had chosen the path seen in his visions, the one that would ultimately lead to Noctis's death… How can he ever forgive himself for this? He failed in his duty.

 _No… no… nothing's set in stone. Noctis… he can't die! I vowed to protect him! I_ _ **cannot**_ _be the cause of his death!_

Ignis wrestled with these thoughts and tried desperately to deny them. What other course of action could he have possibly taken? What would have prevented Noctis's death? Should he have chosen to go with Ardyn? Unfortunately, there was no way of knowing for certain what consequences his actions would have. Thanks to Pryna, he could catch glimpses of the future, but not how that future may arrive nor how he might change it. All Ignis could do now was trust in the abilities of his friends as well as his own skills, and pray to the gods Noctis wouldn't have to sacrifice himself.

Ignis wanted to follow this current train of thought further, but right now what his body needed was rest. From the moment the battle ended up until now, Ignis had been running on fumes. Even he was shocked at his ability to remain conscious.

His hearing faded completely and even the soreness and exhaustion didn't bother him now. Ignis was having trouble staying awake, and his thoughts gradually became more and more incoherent and muddled as Ignis desperately tried to focus. He felt himself drifting, his body felt like it was floating. Not even Gladio's panicked shouts to 'stay with him' as he saw his friend's eyes closing could reach Ignis now. It was… strangely peaceful. Almost like being inside his own little bubble, all noises now seemed to vanish and even the discomfort of the hard stone pressing against his head and back no longer troubled him. He could resist it no longer, Ignis's eyelids fluttered and his head fell to one side as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Not long later, Ignis briefly awoke again to find himself being carried in the strong arms of Gladio. He could tell it was him by the scent of the cologne Gladiolus always wore. Ordinarily Ignis would have protested and insisted on being put down so he could walk, but right now he was too exhausted to even argue. Eyes still closed, Ignis allowed himself to be carried to… wherever it was that they were going. He wondered if Noctis was okay...

Gladio began speaking softly to the semi-conscious Ignis. Ignis was not sure if he was are that he was awake or not.

"Hang in there, buddy. Don't you dare die on us now!" Gladio whispered. "Tch, dammit Iggy, why don't you ever think about yourself for once?"

Ignis felt himself being lowered gently down onto a bed, and Ignis instantly knew that they probably were in some sort of hotel room. The bed was nice and soft compared to the hard ground, and Ignis felt very sleepy... Sadly, some of the pain seems to have returned, preventing Ignis from relaxing completely. Still, it felt really nice… Ignis never thought he could feel this happy just from sleeping on a proper bed. It truly is the little things that you appreciate in times like these.

He could hear Gladio's voice barking at Prompto, "Go get the medical supplies from our kit! I'll wait here with Iggy!"

"Right!" with this the blond-haired man ran off to retrieve their supply of curatives.

"Hang in there Iggy…" Gladio said quietly, gazing down at his friend. For a moment his expression softened, revealing a man who cared deeply about his comrades and whom secretly worried for them. "Noctis is safe now, thanks to you. Now you just focus on getting better yourself."

Ignis's lips parted as he tried to thank him but still his throat was still too raw for him to really say anything.

Instead, Ignis just tried to concentrate on the more pleasant sensations and ignore the pain, like the feel of the bed sheets against his skin. He tried to distract himself so he wouldn't panic, knowing that he would never again see the world crystal clear… or at all, for that matter. It helped to hear that Noctis was okay though, that did make Ignis feel slightly better. Without realizing it, Ignis was soon asleep.


	2. Route B: Prelude

A/N: Hello all, I'm back with part 2 of At the Crossroads of Fate! This part follows the events of the main timeline ending as well as the credits sequence from Episode Ignis. So, uh, if you haven't played that yet I recommend you do before reading this. XD You could kinda call this chapter a prelude to Route B (aka the alternative ending in Episode Ignis.) As I said it deals with events from the ending of the game, however mostly from Ignis' perspective. I also included my own imagining of a bit of the main timeline's aftermath, after light is restored to the world and the three remaining chocobros are forced to move on without Noctis. Overall, it's mainly just a short vignette and in no way intended to be an epilogue to the main game. It just fleshes it out a little bit and explains how in the name of Bahamut the alternative ending is even possible, lol. Contains lots of angst and friendship fluff, as well as elements of time travel/multiple universes. Enjoy!

* * *

Ten years passed, in darkness, and the band of brothers slowly drifted apart. The world was consumed by shadow and overrun with daemons. The three, along with many other brave souls, did the best they could to fend off the monsters, but it was only a matter of time before they, too, would fall. Some already had given their lives in the fight to protect the world's last vestiges of safety from daemons. It was then that the True King finally awoke, and reunited with his loyal retinue. During their darkest hour (pun intended) Prince Noctis finally returned. Ignis has been preparing for this day for a long time, honing his skills and other senses so that he was just as capable, if not more so, than before he lost his vision. In those ten harsh years, Ignis suffered reoccuring nightmares of what was yet to come, Noctis' own death.

At first he tried to deny it, repeating to himself that it was just a dream, just a dream. But as the years passed, Ignis was slowly made to acknowledge that these dreams were not just dreams after all. Of course, he never shared these awful visions with Gladio or Prompto, he did not wish for them to bear that burden as well. Besides, even if he had told them would Gladio and Prompto believe him? Even if they did, what could they do about it? This was fate. There was no other way. Ignis resolved, then, to do the only thing that he could: be there when Noctis makes the final sacrifice and die a noble death beside his king. Ignis could think of no greater way to go than that. Noctis need not be alone. Ignis once swore to protect the prince and stand by his side, no matter what. Tonight he would uphold that promise.

Tonight the four men spent one last evening by the campfire. One last meal together, courtesy of Ignis. It was then that Noctis decided to reveal the shocking truth to his comrades, that he was going to die and there was no way around it. Prompto and Gladiolus both acted appropriately stunned and upset. Ignis tried to feign surprise but he had already known for a long time what Noctis' true fate would be, and had long accepted it.

Shortly after their meal, as they all sat around chatting quietly and relaxing, Noctis pulled Ignis to the side to speak with him.

The prince stared out at the stars, "Y'know, looking back… it wasn't all bad."

"I suppose we had **some** fun along the way," Ignis smiled bemusedly.

"And our fair share of trouble, too… But I don't have any regrets," Noctis paused. "Luna and you guys brought me this far, and now I'm on my own."

Ignis took a step back at this, a bit surprised to hear Noctis speaking so bluntly about his own death. This was it. This was the moment. There'd be no going back after this.

"Er, no… you won't be going alone," Ignis tried to reassure Noct. "I'll-"

"No," Noctis said quietly but firmly, quickly turning around to face his advisor.

The prince knew all too well what Ignis was implying, and the thought of it made his stomach churn. He shut Ignis down quickly, so there would be no question about it. This was his battle, his sacrifice. Ignis and the others had already sacrificed so much for him. Noctis couldn't possibly drag any of them down with him in his final confrontation against Ardyn, not even Ignis.

Noctis continued, not allowing Ignis the opportunity to object, "You're right. I mean, I wouldn't have made it all this way without you guys. Why stop now? In the end, I might not have you at my side, but I'll always have you in my heart." He gave the bespectacled man a firm but tender pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks… Thanks for everything, Iggy," Noctis smiled a sincere smile, looking directly into his friend's scarred eyes. It was all Noctis could do not to cry.

And, ironically, it was this last statement that also got Ignis to cry. The poor retainer had been holding back a lot up until now, doing his best to stay strong and support his king. Ten years, he had spent, grieving a death that had yet to pass, the death of perhaps the most important person in the world to him. Ignis would've thought he had no more tears to shed, but he'd be wrong. All this time, shouldering all the pain and suffering that came from this knowledge by himself… one could say the prince's heartfelt expression of gratitude was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Ignis could not help but think back to that day, so long ago, when he first swore his fealty to the crown prince. That little black-haired boy, so shy and timid, was standing before him now a mature, full grown, man. Ignis could not be prouder. In his mind's eye he saw both the Noctis of ten years ago, before he had lost his vision, and the adorable child Noctis that he met on that fateful day. Ignis hesitantly extended his hand, as he had done once so long ago.

Noctis knew instantly what Ignis was thinking, and without hesitation he grabbed his retainer's hand, first with his right and then with his left. He clasped Ignis' hand between his own two and beamed up at him. Ignis did not need eyes to see the smile so brilliantly shining on the face before him. A smile bright as day. Ignis felt his eyes well up with tears, and try as he may he could not stop them from falling.

The royal advisor smiled back at his liege, a bittersweet feeling deep within his heart. Were they tears of regret? Tears of joy? Perhaps both. Ignis did not know, he did not care. All he knew was, right now, this was enough for him. Ignis silently wished to the gods that he could stay forever in this moment. He wished desperately that he would not have to wake up tomorrow morning and say goodbye to his dearest friend.

Alas, no such luck. Morning did indeed come (or, at least, what passes for morning in a world of eternal night.) The final battle commenced, the three chocobros defending the Citadel from daemons while Noctis battled inside with Ardyn. Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio just barely made it, when the sun peeked through and the daemons were all vaporized into dust. Their eyes had becomes so adjusted to the dark, even Ignis', so when the sudden light flooded the atmosphere the three had to shield their eyes until they'd adjusted to it.

The breaking of dawn signalled to Ignis the death of his liege. They had finally succeeded, light was brought back to the world. Eos has been cleansed of the Starscourge. No daemons would ever harass or kill anybody ever again, nor would any millennia old chancellors with a vendetta against the gods. Exhausted, the three men collapsed to the ground, exchanging words of praise and awe with one another.

Ignis prayed that Noctis was at peace. He hoped that he was still out there, somewhere, smiling down on them and watching over them with Lady Lunafreya.

And yet, despite the intense relief of having finally accomplished their goals, it was impossible for Ignis to be too happy. Indeed, it was impossible for any of them to be completely happy. The one man who had brought them all together, whom they all devoted their lives and very beings to, was gone.

 _Prompto will be fine, he's got Cindy, and Gladio has Iris. But… what about me? I have nobody. What shall I do from now on?_ These were the thoughts running through Ignis' head.

All his life, Ignis has been trained with the sole purpose of looking after and protecting Noctis, of guiding him and helping him to become king. With the prince now gone, who would rule over Lucis? Who would help rebuild their kingdom? But most of all, what would Ignis do now, with his one purpose in life gone?

Prompto couldn't help but notice Iggy looking despondent and Gladio had no trouble figuring out exactly why.

"Hey, uh…" Prompto started, trying to alleviate his friend's sadness. "You guys… wanna grab a bite to eat at the Crow's Nest? I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

The blonde laughed, patting his stomach. Gladio couldn't help but smirk, too.

"Really? We just gone done saving the world and all you can think about is food?"

"Hey, saving the world is hard work, you know! Besides, maybe Iggy can get a job there as a chef! I'm sure they'd be more than happy to hire you!"

Ignis sighed, adjusting his shades, "No… thanks…"

Prompto frowned. What could he do to help Ignis? Ignis merely closed his tired eyes. Suddenly he felt extremely exhausted and lethargic, and he couldn't tell if it was because they'd just gotten done beating up a bunch of daemons or because he had literally his motivation to live. Gladio sensed this and suggested the group head back to Hammerhead and rest up there. They could all grab a bite to eat after a good long nap.

And so, the threesome did exactly that. Cid was more than happy to oblige. However, he did have to fight off a couple of persistent reporters.

"Gladio, Prompto, Ignis! Is it true? Has light truly been restored to the world?" one reported asked.

"Open your eyes and you tell me," Gladio snarked.

"Alright, that's enough!" Cid yelled. "Can't you see the three of them have just finished fighting for their lives along with the lives of everybody in the world? Give them some space! Let them breathe!"

It took Cid, Cindy, and a few of the chocobros' other friends but finally the three made it to the trailer and crashed on their beds. Prompto and Gladio both fell asleep almost immediately, but Ignis could not rest. All he could think about were might-have-been's and what-if's. It just wasn't fair.

Ignis couldn't hold back any longer, and the other two were asleep anyway. He sobbed silently into his pillow, cursing the cruel world that had taken his one true purpose in life away from him. If he had just played along with Ardyn, could this all have been avoided? Could he have somehow stopped all of this from happening? And yet, if he did, wouldn't that just be letting everyone else suffer and die just so that he could be with his precious prince? At this point Ignis did not care. A cry of agony came from his throat, a prayer that would seemingly never be answered. A wish so powerful and a pain so great that it pierced through space and time, reaching the ears of an Ignis that had yet to make the decision this version so deeply regretted.


End file.
